


Star Trek Tarot

by littlereview



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereview/pseuds/littlereview
Summary: A Tarot deck created by my husband and myself, based on the original Star Trek with all the episodes represented, hosted on my web site.





	Star Trek Tarot

[](http://www.littlereview.com/meg/trektaro.htm)  
[Star Trek Tarot](http://www.littlereview.com/meg/trektaro.htm)


End file.
